Vocaloid Dating Simulator
by NekoOtakuStar
Summary: Alright all you lonely girls, simulate a date with your favorite male Vocaloid. Lover #3: Zatsune Mikuo.
1. Kagamine Len: Ice Cream Kiss

Vocaloid Dating simulator!

**Okay all you lonely girls! Your favorite male Vocaloids are here to make your hearts a little warmer and your day a little brighter. NOTHING EROTIC, but just some nice boyfriend/girlfriend fluff. I know the loneliness of being a single girl while all of your friends have BFs, so I'm making this for all of you who are like me. Enjoy.**

_Lover #1: Kagamine Len-kun_

You walk home from school, when a boy with a hoodie covering his face runs up to you. "Please, just act like I'm your friend. I don't want to deal with them today." he says in a rushed fashion. Stunned, you nod and begin a normal sounding conversation as you continue on your walk. Within minutes, huge streams of paparazzi are going by. The boy seemed to be avoiding their gaze. "Who is this boy? His voice sounds familiar." you think to yourself. When all of the paparazzi pass, the boy removes his hood revealing golden spiky hair tied in a ponytail and sparkling ocean blue eyes. "Thank you very much, I don't know what I would have done without you." said Kagamine Len. You try your best to hold in your fangirlish shriek. It's KAGAMINE LEN, in PERSON! Len appears to be deep in thought. "How can I repay you… I know! We'll go on a date tomorrow in the park. How does that sound?" he asks, and you nod vigorously. Len smirks and says, "See you tomorrow at four." Your heart pounds. Your secret crush since you first discovered Vocaloid just asked you out on a date! You go the rest of the way to your house in the best mood you've ever been in. This will be great.

The next day you show up at the park in a simple light teal blouse, jeans, and white wedge sandals. Len looks amazing. He's wearing a pair of fake glasses, a dress shirt, a maroon tie, jeans, and dress shoes. "So people won't recognize me." he explains when he sees you eyeing his outfit. You nod understandingly. Len takes your arm and the two of you go for a stroll through the park. Afterwards, the two of you decide to get ice cream. You think this might have been a tradition brought on by years spent with Kaito, but you don't mind. Ice cream is always good. However, the two of you only have enough money for one ice cream cone. You blush a bit, embarrassed that you didn't bring more cash, but Len shakes his head. "What flavor do you want?" he asks. What a gentleman! You look through the list and spot your favorite flavor almost immediately. "Banana chocolate." you say quickly. Len nods and orders one banana chocolate cone and takes it over to the table where you are already sitting. "We can share it, that way we both get ice cream." he says with a smile. You smile and nod, not spotting Len's trick. You eat away at your half of the ice cream as Len eats his half. Without you realizing it, your lips have grown close. Suddenly, you feel Len's lips on yours through the cold of the ice cream. You gasp a little at the sudden contact, allowing Len's tongue entrance to your mouth. Your tongues fight for dominance, but Len's wins. You continue to kiss until the ice cream begins to melt and you feel drops on your hand. You pull away, but your lips are still connected by a strand of saliva. "You taste like banana." you say with a teasing smile. "You taste like chocolate." he counters with a grin. You discard the melted ice cream cone and leave to go to the riverbank.

As you walk towards the river, Len has his arm loosely around your waist. Just then, you feel a drop on your head. Then another, and another, and another. Soon, it's pouring. Len pulls you close and rushes to the nearest bit of cover: an all purpose building. It's one of those things that's got restrooms and shops and food courts and such. Other visitors to the park have also taken refuge in the building. The AC is on full blast in here, so you begin to shiver. Seeing this, Len pulls his sweatshirt out of his bag and drapes it around your shoulders and pulls you into a close embrace. "I'm glad I get to spend this day with you. I'll never forget it." Len says to you. You know you'll never forget it either.

**Ah, love is in the air! Typically I can't write a romance to save my life, but I think this one went well, ze? Let me know who you think I should do next!**

**-Love Master Neko. <3 **


	2. Utatane Piko: USBxMe

USBxMe

**Alright, alright! How many fans does this Piko dude have? As you can probably tell from my reaction, I got swamped with requests to do Piko next. I honestly don't know his personality that well as I tend to stick to the Crypton Vocaloids more, so I apologize in advance if he seems OOC. I'm really glad I was able to warm the hearts of the people who read this and to the fan who said she loved me for making this: I'm glad I could make you so happy. Alright , here's Piko-kun.**

_Lover #2: Utatane Piko_

You were still glowing from earlier as you tidied up the house. A couple of hours ago, the shiest and most adorable boy in school had confessed that he liked you, asked you out, and asked if he could come over for dinner, all while turning bright red and making you go "Kyaa!" inside. You had eagerly agreed and began planning immediately. You had just finished the final preparations when the doorbell rang. You rushed to the door, knowing it was Piko. You tried your hardest to look cute for him and make him more comfortable, donning your Toeto cosplay for your date. You were both fans of the Vocaloids, so you knew he'd recognize it. When you opened the door, Piko looked up at you and girnned. "Hiya, Piko-kun! Come on in!" you say and lightly take his hand and lead him to the couch. "I-I brought you a present." Piko tells you. You blush a little. "You really didn't have to." you tell him. He shakes his head. "I wanted to. H-here." he says and hands you a small box. You open it, revealing a silver necklace, fashioned to look like a USB cord. It matched the one Piko wore like a tail every day. You smile. "It's lovely. Thank you." you say and he blushes. Just then, an idea pops into your cat-eared head. "I have something for you too." you say. Piko looks up, curious. You bring your face close to his and give him a small kiss on the lips that quickly slides into a warm and loving embrace. Piko wasn't really one to kiss on a first date, sadly. He was too shy. Or so you thought. Piko pulled out of your hug a bit and aimed for your lips, bringing you into an awkward kiss. You smile. Shy little Piko was trying to be brave. "Eto eto ano eto etoe toeto" you sing softly. Piko smiles. "Draw us together as if we are two magnets." he sings. You smile. You know this one! "Even if we're separated we'll reunite again." you sing back. You and Piko sing back and forth, kissing a little longer after each song. After about five songs, something resides in Piko's eyes that wasn't there before. You think you recognize it as confidence. You smile. "Thank you for helping me get this confidence in myself. You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met. Should we get together again sometime?" Piko asks. You nod and take the cat ear hat off your head. Inscribed in your heart now are the words "USBxMe".

**I'm sorry if I did really bad, I'm not very good at romance. ^^' And I don't know Piko that well. I hope I didn't disappoint any Piko fans and I still made you lonely girls a little less so. For the record, I won't usually take requests unless there's a massive group consensus (like with Piko. Five or six out of seven wanted Piko!) so please keep that in mind. Bye for now!**

**-Love Master Neko**


	3. Zatsune Mikuo: INsAniTY

INsAniTY

**I don't wanna write all these cutesy characters all the time! Tell you what, I'll do Hatsune Mikuo next time. I REALLY want to do one for Zatsune Mikuo and this is MY story, so I'll write what I want! Not that I don't value your opinions, I just want to write a bad boy one. :) I've got a place in my heart for these people, and I've been listening to the Matt9five song INsAniTY (I think I got that right…) and this popped in my head. I give you…ZATSUNE MIKUO!**

_Lover #3: Zatsune Mikuo_

Zatsune Mikuo had always been the bad boy. Ever since he was little, he was always making trouble. You didn't know quite when "childhood friend" had turned into "OMG I love you", but Mikuo had accepted your request to be a couple. Together, you would run this town. But for now, you were in Mikuo's basement playing truth or dare with Zatsune Miku, Zatsune Mikuo, and the Kagamine twins. One really wouldn't expect punky badness from them, but they got pretty badass when they roadrolled down the neighbor's car. So far, Miku Z. had had to put bows in her hair and the Kagamines were handcuffed together. You and Mikuo hadn't had to do anything yet, but it was only a matter of time. "Yo! Mikuo! Truth or dare?" Miku shouted to Mikuo. Mikuo gave a sort of smirk and then, "Dare me." Miku nodded, we hadn't gotten a truth yet. "I dare you and your girlfriend over there to go in the corner and have a total make out session!" she shouted exuberantly. You and Mikuo blushed a bit, but you knew he wasn't going to turn it down. Sure enough, he grabs your arm and leads you to the corner. He's got that teasing little half-smile of his that just makes your heart skip a beat. Mikuo pulls you close and touches his lips to yours. You press in, wanting more. Mikuo licks your bottom lip, tongue requesting entrance, and you oblige. Your tongues fight for dominance, exploring each others' mouths. It's a good five minutes before Miku and the Kagamines pull you apart, crying,"Okay, enough is enough!" You and Mikuo reluctantly sit down to continue the game. Mikuo turns to you. "Truth or dare?" You decide to break the trend and say truth. "Do you love me?" Mikuo asks. You smile. "I think you know the answer to that one, Mikuo."

**I know it's sucky. I'm tired from all these stupid tests they throw at us in school and a little depressed from not having a boyfriend. You know, I don't think there are any other fics out there like this. I have to try really hard now! (＞人＜;) Keep warm your hearts through these cold months!**

**-Love Master Neko **


	4. Operation: Save Miku!

Operation: Save Miku!

To all Vocaloid fans, listen up!

An evil person or group of people are deleting Miku videos off of YouTube by claiming copyright infringement. I do not have a YouTube account, so I can't look into this myself. HOWEVER, I will NOT sit idly by and watch as our #1 Virtual Diva is stolen away from us. Please, do what you can to save her! If you own a YT account, please download and repost Miku's videos with the tag "Save Miku". If you do not have an account, please help spread awareness. Make fanart or FanFictions with "Save Miku" in the title. Whoever is deleting Miku's videos has declared war. Do not let them win.

I am posting this to all of my stories, something I don't usually do, but this is a crisis. We need to defeat this troll, and find out who they really are. Don't just let Miku die. Fight for her.

~Neko 


End file.
